thebrisbanekidfandomcom-20200213-history
The new Team (Paw Patrol rebrand)
The New Team (Paw Patrol rebrand) is the first segment of episode 2 of the first season of the fan-made Paw Patrol show. Plot Ryder and Sam wake up in Adventure Bay. Ryder begin Sam's 3rd leader training for the day, after feeding the pups breakfast and having their own breakfast. Sam and Ryder announce that the PAW Patrol name will end on December 31, 2017 and will be replaced with a new Paw Patrol name. Sam says that the Paw Patrol was rebranding because there are members of the team that are not pups, wolves or dogs. (more info added soon) Transcript Sam and Ryder wake up early in the morning. Sam: Morning, Ryder Ryder: Morning, Sam. Sam: How are you? Ryder: Good. Yourself? Sam: Same as you. Ryder: Let's feed the pups. Sam: Sure. Ryder and Sam exit the lookout to feed the pups. Ryder feeds half the pups their breakfast while Sam feeds the other half of pups their breakfast. Ryder: Breakfast time, pups. All the pups wake up and proceed to have breakfast. Chase: Thanks for feeding us breakfast, Sam and Ryder sir. Sam & Ryder: You're welcome, Chase. Marshall: Yeah, thanks. Skye: Yippee (backflips). Breakfast time. All the pups eat breakfast Ryder: Now it's time for our breakfast, Sam. Sam: You said it, Ryder. badge spins and video cuts to Lyn sitting on the couch. Lyn: I wish Sam was here. I miss him. Paw Patrol badge spins and cuts to Sam and Ryder having finished breakfast. Sam: Ryder, that was a delicious breakfast. Ryder: I told you I make pretty good breakfast. I'm 14 but I still make great breakfast like I was 10. Sam: Yeah, it was delicious. I'm gonna be with the pups for a little bit. Ryder: OK, Sam. Training begins in half an hour. Sam: OK, Ryder. Sam goes outside to go see the pups which all have finished breakfast. Chase: Hi Sam. Sam: Oh. Hi, Chase. Chase: What's up? Sam: Our Paw Patrol Team name is rebranding. Chase: What? Rocky: It can't be. Sam: It is, Rocky and Chase. That's because we've got some members of the Paw Patrol like me that aren't pups, wolves or dogs. Skye, Zuma and Rubble walk away and go to play together. Marshall: (trots over to Sam, Chase and Rocky and falls over in the process) I'm good. Sam: You okay, Marshall? Marshall: Yep. I'm good. Sam and the pups laugh badge spins and the video cuts to sunset Ryder and Sam are having dinner up in the lookout control room while the pups are having dinner down below. Sam: It's time for dinner now. Ryder: Yep. I'm a great cook. Sam: Good for you because I suck at that. Ryder: Yeah, I know. You told me. Badge spins and video cuts to Lyn on Facebook with her mobile for a few seconds Badge spins again and video cuts to almost midnight with the pups, Sam and Ryder in the lookout almost ready to rebrand the team. Sam: OK, pups and Ryder. Ryder and I are almost ready to rebrand the team from PAW Patrol to Paw Patrol Team. The new name was approved by Ryder and I along with a few other locals of Adventure Bay. We're almost ready. Ryder, here is the new logo I'm transferring on screen right now. As soon as the image uploads, it'll be midnight when the rebrand takes place. Ryder: Alright Sam. Time moves to 11:59PM Sam: Uploading now. Ryder: In about a minute, Paw Patrol Team will be the name of our team. Sam's new Paw Patrol Team image uploads 2% per second. Time moves on to midnight. Ryder and Sam: Alright pups. The pups asleep wake up all of a sudden Rocky: What? What? Has the team rebranded? Marshall: Has the team rebranded now? Sam: Yes, Marshall. The team rebranded. Ryder: Yes, Rocky. We are now Paw Patrol Team. All the pups howl with excitement Sam: New memories with the team begins here Sam reveals the new team name on screen. Sam: Well, what do you pups think of this new logo? I spent a few hours working on it. Chase: That's a great logo, clearly represents the pups and the other team members Chathat aren't pups. Sam: That's right, Chase. We've got people in the team as well as the pups. The old logo just wasn't working anymore. Ryder: You're all good pups. Because you're all transferred to Paw Patrol Team. Ryder shows the list of all the pups that were transferred to the new team. Ryder: And as for you and me, Sam. We're right here at the top of the list. Sam: Cool, Ryder. Chase: What about the 4 leaders of Paw Patrol Team, Ryder sir? Ryder: Right here. *pointing to the leaders list at the bottom* Ryder: I'm the first leader. Chase: And I'm second leader. Sam: Yes, Chase. And I'm 3rd leader. Marshall: And am I a leader too? Sam: Yes. 4th leader, Marshall. Ryder: What good pups. It's time for bed now, pups. Pups: Good night, Ryder and Sam. Sam: *yawns* I'm off to bed too. Ryder: *yawns* OK, Sam. So will I. Goodnight everyone. *first half of the episode fades to black* Characters Puppies in this episode: * Chase * Marshall * Rocky * Rubble * Zuma * Skye People in this episode: * Ryder * Sam